


Getting back together

by nothing_much



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_much/pseuds/nothing_much
Summary: Ok, life had basically been shit for a while now. But as he came to his senses more and more, he realised what was missing and why he couldn’t really throw his depressed state away. So much had happened in such a short while. Emmerdale was never boring, that was for sure.





	1. In need of plans

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I got stuck with my other work, so I started on this. We'll se where it goes. If it goes

Ok, life had basically been shit for a while now. But as he came to his senses more and more, he realised what was missing and why he couldn’t really throw his depressed state away. So much had happened in such a short while. Emmerdale was never boring, that was for sure. He had been mixed up in a bad crowd. Not criminal like the Dingles. 

The Dingles were honest criminals. Aaron had even said there were rules once. He’d not told him anymore. But that was enough. Rules. Criminals with rules. That they followed. Not like the Whites. The Whites had been moving on the right side of the law, but dipping their toes, bending rules. Honor. There was honor in the Dingles clan, not between the Whites. 

Well anyway. He’d decided. It was not a problem for him anymore. No questions. It was right there in front of his nose. He knew exactly what would make him better, both mentally, the black hole he’d been living in lately was getting old, and physically. He wanted to get better. He wanted to feel better, be better and do better. He knew he could and what he needed to get there.

Aaron.

He needed Aaron in his life. He wished it was that simple. He had screwed up. Really screwed up. And he knew it. Aaron knew it. Emmerdale knew it. Well the whole world seemed to know it. Some gloated him about it. Some were respectful. Some hated him. Some pitied him. He’d been drowning himself in self-pity for long enough. He needed Aaron back in his life. And a plan. He needed a plan. Because Aaron was not just going to show up and stay. Nope. He’d hurt him. Aaron would most probably do a runner if he knew of this decision. 

So, one, he needed Aaron to be friendly with him again and two, he wanted Aaron. That had never been a problem in the first place. When Aaron wanted him. He’d been warming up to a friendship, before they quickly moved on to a bed, or a wall, or a couch. But that had ended both the growing friendship, and the other stuff. He couldn’t even blame Aaron for it.

Anyway Aaron didn’t seem like he was an easy bloke to convince that he was honest in his interest this time. He would have to have a full proof plan. He needed Aaron to know he was sorry, that he didn’t mean any of what he’d said and done. That he lashed out at his situation, and Aaron was the one who got the worst of it. He needed Aaron to know his worth. He would rather cut of his own arm, than hurt Aaron like that again. 

So. Plan. Well. He was quite sure that if he walked up to the man in the pub, he would leave. If he even looked at him in anyway he would leave. That only meant one thing. He needed help. He thought about it. There were not many people out there that was ready to help him in any way. Well maybe into an early grave, but not with this. But there was still his sister, and his stepmom. And both of them -luckily - had access to Aaron. He leant back and looked at the clock, wondering if it was too late to talk to them. 2 am, well. Not now then. He decided to try to prepare how to persuade Vic and Diane to go along with this. That the idea of reconciliation is a good one. That he and Aaron belong together. He knew it wouldn’t be a walk in the park. He’d need some really good reasons, and to prove that his motives were clean.

He woke up with a clear head, the black in there, turned a light shade of gray, he had a plan. Well he had a plan to get a plan. Close enough. He looked out the window, and realised that it was still early. Too early for Vic, but if he was lucky, not to early for Diane. He got up, and went into the bathroom. He took a look at himself in the shower. He looked a mess. He decided to visit a barber, and maybe get a manicure later in the day. He took a shower and got dressed before he walked down to the pub to look for his stepmom. 

He met Aaron in the door, the other man didn’t even spare him a look. He promised himself that that would soon change. Inside he saw Diane and went up to her. She looked at him with a smile. He felt grateful to have people like her and his sister in his life. She made him breakfast and and he sat down. He told her about his plan and she smiled at him. Looking somewhat uncertain. “No, promises” she said.

It was a couple of hour later when Vic showed up. She smiled as she heard about Robert ‘s plans. She always supported him, even when he wasn’t worthy of it. He really didn’t appreciate her enough. Well he did, but he seldom told her. He made sure he would in the future. He hugged her tightly. She gave him a smile and they sat down around the table. Plans. He told them what he needed.


	2. Planning

Vic and Diane’s eyes met over the table. He wondered what that meant. Would they still help him? Or was this too much to ask? He felt worried for a moment. Then Vic opened her mouth. “We have some conditions” she said, looking at Diane who nodded. He looked at them both in turn. They looked sincere. He’d known they make him pay one way or another. He sighed and leant back. 

“There will be rules” Vic continued. Robert looked at them expectantly. “Number one, there will be no lies, not to us, not to Aaron, OK?” He nodded. They looked at each other. “Nope, we need you to say it” Vic told him. “No lies” he agreed. 

“Next thing” Vic said “No cheating, of any kind, and no one else gets involved, just us” He thought about it, and agreed to it, it wasn’t a problem, but he’d like to have Adam on his side too. Still, Vic and Diane was the best. He realised he had to use his voice, and said “yes, ok. No problem” he told them. Vic and Diane met each other’s eyes, and nodded. “Ok, we’re in” they said in unison. “We’ll help you!” Diane told him. He sighed in relief. He hadn’t really thought that they wouldn’t but it felt good to know that they would help him. 

Diane stood up and put the kettle on. “This calls for a brew” she said and started making them tea. He leant back in his chair, and looked expectantly at Vic. She was quiet, and so was Diane. It wasn’t uncomfortable. The cuppa was put in front of him. Vic got her mug too, and she put some sugar in hers. Diane took hers, and sat down at the table. 

“You need common ground” Diane said. Vic nodded. “You need somewhere, with something, you have in common, to have a common ground to restart your relationship” Vic offered. “Cars” he offered. “We both love cars”. They nodded in agreement. “Wouldn’t that be too obvious though?” Vic asked, “and you know, how would we make it work, with the no lies policy?” she went on. He thought about it “probably not” he said. “Probably not” he repeated. “Then what?” he asked. “How do we do this?” he asked. He felt out of his league. Before it hadn’t been a problem. When Aaron had wanted to meet with him. When Aaron had wanted to be with him. He wanted it that way again. 

Vic looked thoughtful. He really hoped that she had something up her sleeve. “Business” she said. More like stated. “Business?” he asked. “Yeah, the business, you share the portacabin, don’t you?” Vic asked. “You’ve been avoiding it, haven't you?” she continued. He nodded. “So, it’s time to get back in there” Diane added. 

“Working from home is no longer allowed” Vic told him. “You’ll get in there”. He offered them a smile, and started to think about how to explain to Aaron and Adam why he suddenly showed up in the portacabin again. Vic looked at him. “I’ll have a talk with Adam, not lying, but preparing him that you’ll show up” she told him. He smiled at her. Sometimes he wondered if she was a psychic since she always seemed to know what he was thinking, and what to say. He was truly happy to have her in his life. He stood up and gave her a hug. “We’ll continue planning, when you’ve come closer to him, OK?” she asked. He nodded, answered “yes” and started to leave. “Thank you” he said before leaving. 

No time like the present he thought and walked towards the scrap yard. He took his time. Walked quite slowly, and it took a while before he reached his destination. He looked at Adam who was working disembeling a car, he wondered if Aaron was in the cabin. He hoped so, as he walked through the yard up to the door. He opened it slowly. It was empty. Aaron must be out on a job. He sighed, disappointed. He sat down at his desk, and looked around in the little portacabin. He could work there. Aaron would be close to him. 

He had faith. He had Vic and Diane. This would work. He was sure. And if Vic had a word with Adam, this would work. He was sure. Now all he had to do was persuade himself. Because however sure he felt about Vic, Diane and everything. He was still not sure that Aaron would respond. Well he would respond. But would he respond in the way he hoped? Or did he hate him too much to ever get over it. No, he had faith. This would work.

He stood up, and decided to walk home. He would be back tomorrow, with his computer and his things. He would work in the portacabin tomorrow. Aaron would be there and he would start building bridges. It would work out fine. He would end up with Aaron. They were supposed to be together.


	3. Step 1

He woke up feeling a lot better than he had for a while. There was a plan in motion. Not a very thought out plan yet. But a start. He went into the bathroom, and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked much better than yesterday. He felt better too. He looked at his hands. The manicure had done wonders for his nails, and for how he felt. That with the new haircut. He knew he looked good. He stepped into the shower, and spent a little extra time, making his hair before he left the bathroom. He stood in his bedroom, trying to choose his clothes. He wanted clothes Aaron liked, but he didn’t want to be too obvious. 

He settled on a blue tee and jeans, he’d wear his leather jacket with it. Aaron liked the leather jacket. He went to Bob’s for breakfast. He didn’t want to make any himself. Brought his stuff and sat in the café, before he went up to the scrap yard. When he arrived Adam waved at him, with a raised brow and a silly smile. Aaron stood with his back turned, as he walked over the yard. He could see him working on a car. He looked as good in coveralls, as he did in a hoodie and jeans, but nothing beat Aaron in a suit. He wished he’d turn.

As he opened the door and went inside, he was happy to see that someone had put a kettle on, which meant that they would come in for a brew in a while. He heard the water boil, and took 3 mugs, and made tea for all of them. He opened the door, and told them to come. He could kiss Adam when he made Aaron come in, and helped him make small talk while the tea lasted. 

As he sat down at his desk he was very happy with how the first part of the morning had passed. Aaron had been concentrating on his tea, and not looked on either him or Adam. He thought that it meant that Aaron couldn’t look at him because, he couldn’t trust himself to. He really hoped it was true. 

He sat down and started his work. Adam came in a couple of times, with different things. When he’d sat a couple of hours, Aaron entered and sat down at his desk. He could see Aaron sit down and starting work on some papers. 

It was a comfortable quiet in the room, disturbed by an occasional muttered swearword from Aaron. When numbers didn’t ad up, or stuff like that. At lunch he could see Vic walking through the yard. She brought Adam in to the cabin, and looked at them with bright eyes. “I brought lunch for my favourite boys” she said. Aaron stood up, “I’ll go down to Bobs and buy something” he said. Vic moved up beside him and put a hand on his shoulder and pressed him down. “Don’t be silly” she said. “It’s for you too”. She proceeded to unpack a picnic basket she brought with her. And sat down to eat with them. 

Knowing Vic, and they all did, they all made an effort to be nice around her. It didn’t take long before they all were involved in a discussion about their favourite food, continuing to restaurants and bars. It was an easy topic for all of them, and they had fun discussing it. When it was time to leave, Vic packed her stuff, said her good byes. As she went through the door, she turned and winked at Robert, out of sight from the others. He nodded at her with a smile.

This would work. It had only been half a day. But he was sure. Aaron stayed in the cabin for an hour more. They didn’t speak, one reason being himself being tied up in the phone with customers, drivers and contractors. Aaron seemed more relaxed after lunch though. He took a phone call, obviously from his mum. When he was done on the phone, Aaron stood up, and spoke directly to him for the first time in ages. It was probably nothing. But it felt like a victory. Even if it only was to tell him that he would be leaving for the day, and adding a “see you around” before he left. 

He waited for about fifteen minutes when Aaron had left, and then he started to pack up his things, and left for home. He knew Vic would seek him out as soon as she possibly could, so he contemplated going by the pub, looking her up in the kitchen. But it would seem a bit suspicious if Aaron was there. And he didn’t want to put too much pressure on the friendliness that he was hoping to be budding between them.

Aaron had smiled at him today, not only once, and not by mistake. It was the best feeling he’d had in a long time. He decided to go home, make dinner and wait for his sister to show up. Maybe they could talk about the next step, what to plan and how.


	4. Planning step 2 and starting up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I got kind of stuck on this one too. Wrote the "Not even in the competition" instead.... What I'm really doing is trying to redo my essay from earlier (not good enough) and write this story I like to write.... I wrote like 4000 words before I got stuck. (It's a story (4500 words right now) with R 42 and A 16, and stuff about them getting it on... ). We'll see, I need some inspiration....
> 
> And again....well.... We'll see. I got some wishes for other "universes" probably I'll follow up on those....

There was no question about it. He was getting closer to Aaron who really started to warm up to him. He spoke to him without being spoken to. He looked at him. He even smiled occasionally. Vic gave him thumbs up, and they decided to sit down and go for the next step.

When he entered the room he realised that there was someone there that he didn’t expect. Adam sat with Diane and Vic. He sat down at the table, ready for anything. Vic looked at him, nodded towards Adam, “He think you proved yourself enough to want to help”. He looked at Adam with a grateful nod. Adam nodded back. 

Diane made them tea, and they sat down and Vic started talking. Next step will have to be the two of you doing things together. How do we make that happen? She looked expectantly at them. They all looked at each other, Adam shrugged, so did Diane. He looked at them, feeling somewhat disappointed. Vic didn’t disappoint though. She smirked at them, “you’re lucky I’m in on this” she said.

They all looked at her expectantly. “Still no lying and no cheating”, she told them. And we need Adam for this. Adam nodded in agreement. Spending time alone seemed like a good step two. He was content when he left the room. The plan was good. He knew he had the best of help, and the right people were having his back.

He took his time walking up to the cabin. Adam wouldn’t be in today. It would be the first time that they would be on their own by the porta-cabin since before. He could see Aaron working in the yard, he continued to walk slowly, watching him. Aaron looked up and met his eyes. He nodded a greeting, before he continued his work. He could hear Aaron’s phone ring, before he opened the door. He made sure not to turn and look at Aaron. He was very curious to how he would react to the news that Adam wouldn’t be joining them today.

There were no raised voices from outside when he closed the door. And Aaron seemed to continue his work moments after he entered, so he concluded that he’d stay and work. That was progress he thought. When they first started, he knew it was only Adam’s presence that kept Aaron put. Now he stayed. By himself. Without Adam as a buffer.

Just before lunch he started on the first task of the plan. He walked out of the cabin and looked at Aaron. “You want something from Bob’s?” he asked “lunch, my treat” he cleared. Aaron looked up at him and nodded. “Brew and a bacon sarnie” came the polite answer, like it was nothing. Maybe it wasn’t but still small steps ahead. He walked off, smiling, leaving Aaron with his work.

He made sure he had everything and hurried back to the yard. He walked through it, and called for Aaron to join him in the cabin. Which he did. They ate their meal in a comfortable silence. He didn’t want to break it and make it uncomfortable for anything. When he was done Aaron thanked him for his food, and sat down behind his desk. He put a kettle on and made another cup of brew.

He kept working, well mostly pretending to work, glancing over at Aaron every chance he got. Aaron seemed to be engulfed in his papers. When the message arrived, he knew who it was from and had a good clue what it said. He tried to see how Aaron reacted to the invite for dinner at Vic’s that night. He couldn’t but he saw Aaron answer it. Moments later he himself got a text from Vic, it was short. “We’re on”. He let out a quiet sigh of relief, and hoped that Aaron didn’t notice. 

It didn’t seem like it. He hoped that Aaron wouldn’t put two and two together and realise that he would be there too. Or if he did, that it didn’t bother him, and that’s why he didn’t react to it. He hoped.

As the day continued, Aaron stayed in the cabin finishing his paperwork. In in the afternoon he heard Aaron stand up, he looked up at the other man, who looked at him. “‘m going to Bob’s want anything?” he asked. Shaking his head he looked at Aaron leaving. As he left he stood up, and watched him walking away through the window. Feeling like the day was a success, he started to pack up his things, to go home and prepare for the evening. 

He showered, and dressed in clothes he knew Aaron liked, again. A shirt, and his favourite jeans. The ones Aaron once ripped of him, almost destroying them. He remembered the sound of the stretch. It was one of his fondest memories today. He got lost in his thoughts for a while before he got himself together, and ready to meet up with his sister, Adam and Aaron. He inhaled. Concentrated. Exhaled, and left his room.


	5. Going somewhere?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, sorry for not updating in a while. I've been (and I am) dead busy with life, work and uni. 
> 
> This is a short chapter but I needed to write some to get the story on track in my head again. Hopefully I will be able to sit down and write some more soon. Either this story, or one of the other two I'm trying to write. If nothing else just comes along, like some of my stories have a habit of doing.
> 
> Well, please enjoy!

As he walked the short way to his sister his head was filled with a thousand thoughts. Hope was the strongest one at this moment. Hope that Aaron would show up, hope that he would stay. Hope that he would warm up to him, and speak to him. He even hoped for a smile. Just to see Aaron smile would feel great and be some kind of victory.

When he arrived at Vic’s he was early. Figured. Adam opened the door, looked him over, before he let him in with an approving nod. He felt a smile on his face. As if he needed Adam’s approval. When he thought about it, he did. Adam was Aarons closest friend, and he needed not only his approval, but his support. He tried to turn his smirk, into a smile. It was probably not very successful, considering the look on Adam’s face. But he tried, and Adam knew it. They went into the kitchen where Vic was preparing food, Adam brought him a bottle of beer, and they sat down at the kitchen table. 

One good thing with Adam was that it was seldom awkward, Adam could make anyone feel included, with his easy way and goofy smile. When he wanted to. They didn’t have to spend much time together before, there was a knock on the door. He could feel his stomach churn. Adam went to open the door, and brought Aaron through to the kitchen. He saw Aaron enter, and realise he was in the room. He saw his slight hesitation, but determined to ignore it, he nodded a greeting, and raised his bottle in a cheer. Adam gave Aaron another bottle, and Aaron raised it, in answer. 

He decided to count victories. That Aaron stayed was one, the nod, one the cheer, one. He’d keep trying to see the positive. That Aaron stayed standing, and that he walked over to Vic in the kitchen to keep her company, rather than stay with and sit with him and Adam, was not a loss. 

Vic made some small talk with Aaron before she told him the food was ready to be plated. Aaron went to get the plates, and handed them each a plate of food, Vic brought some more bottles of beer, and they sat down at the kitchen table. The smart thing to do was to get Adam going, and it seemed like Vic had similar thoughts, as she asked him about his day, and Adam got started. He included them, and got Vic to tell them all about something that had happened in the kitchen during the week, which he thought was hilarious. The mood was light, and they laughed a lot.

He felt happy as Aaron even met his eyes a couple of times. He even raised his eyebrow with a silent question once. Robert fist-bumped himself and his smile grew wider. By the end of the meal the topics were flowing, and they were all having a good time. Vic had outdone herself with the food, and she was now serving something chocolaty for dessert. He didn’t care what it was, as long as this evening continued. He was enjoying himself and he thought that the others were too. 

When dinner was over, Vic asked Adam to help her with the washing up leaving him alone with Aaron. The easy mood continued and they had an easy discussion about one of the customers that had turned up at the yard earlier in the week. Aaron actually seemed to enjoy himself. 

Vic and Adam returned and the night continued but it wasn’t long before it was over, Vic wanted to go to bed, they left and parted ways. He stopped and watched Aaron walk over to the pub. Just before he walked through the door he turned and looked back. Their eyes met for a brief moment before Aaron turned, and walked through the door.

He turned and walked home. It had been a good night, and he was sure that a with a couple of nights like this he’d have a chance with Aaron. And chance was good. A chance was much better then what he had before. The night air was cool against his skin. He felt hopeful. It was a good feeling. It vanished as soon as he came home. The empty house felt big, and lonely. It felt lonely in the house. He sat down and tried to not think about it. Tried to focus on the goal. On Aaron.


	6. Progress?

He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He had a really good night’s sleep, uninterrupted, and it felt like it was the best sleep he had in months. He woke up with a good feeling. He checked his phone, and saw a message from Vic, it was a thumbs up emoji. He felt a genuine smile spread on his face. He hadn’t imagined it then, if Vic saw it too. It was moving in the right direction. 

To follow up they’d decided to meet up in the pub in the afternoon. He spent the day preparing for the next steps of the plan. Contacted Vic about how to get the next part of it going, without it being too obvious? He managed to get through the day, without too much fidgeting. 

By noon he went up to the office in the porta cabin to have something to do, and worked on some papers, both to get it done, and to pass time. He stopped within the hour they’d set and walked home. He gave himself a smirk as he again stood in front of his wardrobe debating with himself about what clothes to wear. It never used to be important. He knew he looked good in just about anything, but he wanted to look more than good. He wanted Aaron to think he was attractive. 

He spent his time at the pub sulking. There was no sign of Aaron, and when Adam arrived, and asked Chas about him, she’d told them that Aaron had gone into town on a pub crawl with some friends. She’d gloated in his direction about how Aaron was going on the pull and left the table with a smirk. Vic thought that they could discuss what had gone on the night before, and how to move on from there. They all agreed that the night before was if not a success, counting on what had been today’s result, but it was some kind of win for him. Since Aaron had seemed to enjoy himself, with all of them. He’d spoken alone with, and spent time alone with him, even laughed and smiled.

Feeling a little better, about himself he left the pub as soon as he could without it being too obvious. When he reached his door, he spotted a cab driving through the village, towards the pub. Before it turned the last corner, he saw Aaron in there, alone. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Turning around, he walked through the door. Walking into the quiet living room he sat down in the sofa. He closed his eyes and considered going back. He texted Vic, and she told him there was no sight of Aaron, so he left it at that.

He decided he was too keyed up to just sit, and went for a walk around the village. It was quiet and dark. He ended up at the bridge standing there looking down at the water. He had stood there for about ten minutes when he heard someone walking up the path. He didn’t turn. He recognised the sound. He’d heard it before. He didn’t have to turn around to know it was Aaron. He wondered what would happen when Aaron realised that he was there.

There wasn’t even a hint of hesitation in the steps, and suddenly Aaron was standing beside him. Not looking at him. Just standing there. He wondered if he was imagining things. Until Aaron spoke. “Can’t sleep?”. He shrugged as an answer, looking sideways at Aaron. He looked gorgeous with the subtle light behind him. There was a warm feeling in his chest, and he had to stop himself from reaching out to touch the other man. They stood beside each other in silence for a while until he couldn’t be quiet anymore.

“So, where were you tonight?” he asked Aaron, not daring to look at him.

“Went into town to meet a mate” Aaron said with a shrug. “Didn’t want to go out though, so I left early” he continued and then he shrugged, and turned. Their eyes locked for a brief moment. Time stopped. His breath hitched, and he could see Aaron’s eyes suddenly lock at his right earlobe, like it was the most interesting thing around. He could see Aaron’s hands move like they were moving on their own, as if Aaron himself wasn’t aware of the movement. He slowly touched, following his fingers movement from the lobe, to the chin, slowly moving towards his lips. Aaron’s touch was feathery light, both eyes and fingers seemed to have checked out contact with his brain.

He stood quiet, holding his breath, enjoying Aaron’s touch. He didn’t want to do anything or say anything that would make Aaron remove his fingers from his lips. Not even breathe. He closed his eyes. Too soon the touch of the fingers was taken away from him. He opened his eyes, and Aaron’s face was closer, very much closer. Before he knew it they were kissing. Aaron deepening it. Before he suddenly pulled away, and without a word took a step back. Eyes wide. 

Aaron’s arm moved again. He didn’t know if it was to push him away, or to pull him closer. Slap him or stroke him. As he felt the hand touch his chin, their eyes locked again, and with a little smile, Aaron pulled his hand back, turned around and walked away. 

He stood in the dark, trying to figure out what had happened, for a couple of minutes. Letting Aaron walk home in piece. Not wanting to pressure him. His steps were slow. His brain seemed to relive the touches and kiss, again and again. He sighed as he reached his door. Was this progress?


	7. Progress!

He spent the night tossing and turning. He woke up really early, and after his shower he decided to invite himself over to his sister for breakfast. She made him a full English, which he stuffed his face with. When he’d ate it all and was drinking his coffee she sat down on a chair on the opposite of the table. She looked at him with concern. “What is it, Rob?” she asked him. Continuing with “Is there something wrong? Is it Aaron”. He opened his mouth, and she finally stopped talking. 

“I don’t know” he said. “I don’t know, he came to the bridge last night when I was standing there, and I don’t know” He held on to his face. Buried it. Touched his lips where Aaron had touched them, kissed them. He could almost still feel the touch. He didn’t tell Vic about the kiss. As long as he didn’t it felt like it was his own. It was precious and he didn’t want to share, or have anyone tell him it didn’t matter. It mattered to him.

She looked concerned and thoughtful. “Do you want to abort mission. Should we stop trying?” she asked him. He shook his head. “No, nothing like that” he answered. She took a deep breath and since he hadn’t been that present during the discussion in the pub yesterday, he asked if he missed the new part of the plan. She admitted they’d not decided on anything since they’d realised Robert’s head wasn’t in it. It had been obvious that his thoughts been elsewhere. 

He zoned out quickly. Vic had to shake his shoulder “What’s wrong with you today?” she asked. He shrugged. “Could we continue this at the pub?” he asked, hoping to see Aaron. “And maybe we could find some excuse to go into town a night this week, all of us, meet up and eat out” he continued, thinking out loud. With Vic on that mission they left for the pub. Vic had a shift later. 

Aaron was sat in a corner as they entered. Vic immediately made her way over to him, as Robert made his to the bar, ordering for them both. Juice for him, and a small glass of white wine for Vic. He felt a bit wary as he approached the two of them, but tried to not give away anything with his posture or face. Vic had sat down beside Aaron, so he sat down in front of him instead. Their eyes met for a brief moment, and Aaron’s eyes rapidly strayed and he caught him looking at his lips, before he looked up at his mum, standing at the bar, shaking her head. Aaron shrugged at her.

Robert wondered what she was on about, he tried to concentrate, but failed miserably. Aaron seemed to ignore his mum and gave all his attention to Vic as he discussed some odd subject with her, Robert didn’t catch the subject, but they were in a heated discussion about it. He tried to catch up, and realised they were discussing restaurants in Hotten. He listened to the conversation and also realised how Vic steered the conversation. Suddenly she had Aaron exactly where she wanted him, and they had a time and place in a nice restaurant that evening, all four of them.

Once again he was stood fretting in front of the mirror. This seemed to become a habit. It was easier this time. And he spent some time styling his hair, before he left for Vic’s and the cab. They met up outside her house. He could see that they’d all dressed up a bit. It seemed like Vic had them all where she wanted them. As Robert walked up to them, the cab Vic specifically ordered, arrived. Vic got in the front seat, as agreed.   
Robert went in the back, and sat in the middle, to be sure to sit beside Aaron: Vic had thought this through, and they were all squeezed in the back seat together. Really close. He was happy that Aaron didn’t seem to mind. Progress he thought. 

They arrived at the restaurant in question and went in. Vic had outdone herself with a round table, and she hurried to sit herself and Adam down so that Aaron had to sit beside Aaron, and herself. Adam sat as far away from him as possible in front of him with a flower arrangement in between them. Aaron would either have to speak Robert or Vic. And he did. He spoke a lot with Robert, Vic kept busy with Adam. 

Vic kept their beer coming in, but kept of the wine herself, being the designated keeper of plans. When dessert arrived, they were all having fun. And when Adam and Vic told Aaron they’d decided to go home, and Robert thought they could continue together, Aaron agreed to Robert’s utter happiness. They left the others waiting for a cab, and left for a bar close to the restaurant.

Robert felt good, Aaron seemed happy in his company. They spoke. They laughed, and he didn’t pull away, when Robert occasionally touched him. They entered the bar, it wasn’t that late, and Aaron spotted a table, he pointed it out to Robert, who nodded. Aaron sat at the table, and Robert went up to the bar to make an order.


	8. No chaperones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is near!   
> Well it's written.   
> And that's not just teasing. I'm uploading tomorrow, after I've proofread it. If I'm not to busy. 
> 
> Which I'm sorry to say, I might be. But I will do my best.

He stood at the bar, and made his order, two pints. The bartender took his time, so Robert checked the place out. He saw Aaron talking to someone, but Aaron didn’t seem to interested. Robert turned his back, and paid and took the pints. When he approached the table he saw that the other man had sat down. Still talking. Aaron seemed to know the man. He felt a surge of jealousy going up his spine, and tried to shrug it off. It wouldn’t help anything if he got into that right now.

He sat down and put the pint in front of Aaron, before he greeted the other man at the table. He introduced himself as “Mark” and they shook hands, he felt a little awkward, but did his best not to show it. Aaron seemed not to notice anyway. He smiled at them and continued his conversation with Mark. Robert realised they were catching up. It seemed they knew each other from way back. It made him relax a little more. He drank his beer, watching them. They seemed friendly, but nothing more. 

Aaron didn’t try to pull Robert into the conversation. He didn’t know if it was good or bad. After a while he felt the urge for the men’s room, and excused himself. He looked over his shoulder and could see Aaron’s eyes following him as he left. That was a good sign he thought to himself. He stayed a little longer in the men’s washing his hands and looking at himself in the mirror. Trying to encourage himself that this would prove to be a good night. That the progression he’d made was good, and that he was on the right track. 

When he walked back to the table he saw that there were not one man sitting with Aaron, but two, the new one in his own seat. Mark probably had a friend or boyfriend over. He went over and sat down at the table. Took his pint, and looked up at the new man. As he did, he realised that it didn’t seem like Mark was enjoying the new guy’s company. And as soon as Robert returned he took his drink, and left the table with a short nod in Robert’s direction. 

The new guy, didn’t look away from Aaron, who seemed not to mind in the slightest. He didn’t introduce himself, or even look at Robert, who realised that the other man was consumed in flirting with Aaron. All air left Robert’s lungs, he felt like he crashed back down to earth. The surge of jealousy expanding, and he had to take some deep breaths to try to make it go away. He didn’t want to lash out, or do something he would regret immediately. 

It didn’t take long before Aaron seemed fed up with the other man, who seemed to cut him off from all interruption. He tried to talk to Robert, asking for some crisps, but was cut off. Roberts annoyance turned into anger. The way the other man disrespected himself wasn’t important. But he disrespected Aaron. And Robert could see Aaron starting to squirm in his seat. “I’ll get you some crisps” he told Aaron, and put his pint down. He stood up, being very careful with his aim, and managed to push the glass over, making the liquid spill over on the guy beside Aaron, missing both himself and Aaron in the progress. The guy stood up, and started to scream at Robert who played his part as an embarrassed and awkward innocent would have done. Both himself and Aaron knowing he did it with purpose, if you could go by the grateful look in Aaron’s eyes. 

The guy left for the men’s room, and Aaron thanked him. It didn’t take long for the guy to come back though. When Robert spotted him coming towards their table, he warned Aaron. Robert met his eyes, made a movement with his head towards the door, and Aaron finished his pint. Before the guy arrived at their table, they had both stood up, and made their way over to the pool table. 

They played a quick game, they guy standing there, trying to get Aaron’s attention. Robert tried to ignore him. He kept up a light conversation with Aaron and he was sure they were both having a good time. When he won Aaron gave him a high five, and pulled him in for a hug. Robert didn’t know what to do with his hands. The guy watching them was in his view, and Robert could see him scoff. He smirked.

Aaron seemed oblivious of being watched, but it did bother Robert, so he suggested they’d leave for another drink, somewhere else. Aaron stole a glance at the guy, now closing in, and nodded. Maybe he wasn’t as oblivious as Robert thought.


	9. The next place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done.
> 
> It seemed to have gotten away from me. My structure and plan for the story, well let's just say, the characters overtook the storyline.
> 
> Anyway. 
> 
> Thank's for reading.

Outside the bar, stopped for a while. Both of them looked around, and Aaron saw a pub. He nodded towards it, and Robert followed his eyes and nodded. As they headed over Aaron thanked him for the rescue to which he only nodded. Not wanting to make a big deal out of it. There were no free seats in the pub, they made their way up to the bar, and Aaron ordered Robert a whisky, and himself a pint. Robert looked at him with a question in his eyes. Aaron just nodded.

They stood in the bar, Robert felt good. They were alone, and Aaron was speaking with him. He seemed to enjoy his company as much as Robert did. Aaron said something he didn’t hear so he leant in closer to hear. Suddenly he saw Aarons eyes lock on his lips. He licked them. The next moment they were kissing. It wasn’t as much a shock as the first kiss they’d shared on the bridge. But it was still quite unexpected. Still Robert caught on fast and leant into the kiss. 

The kiss continued, and continued, for what it seemed to for Robert like ages. He felt like he was in heaven. He prayed that Aaron wouldn’t pull back, but he realised they were in a crowded pub, and that this couldn’t go on forever. Someone tapped his shoulder, so he pulled back. It was just someone who wanted to pass them. He moved, but didn’t move his hands from Aarons waist where they’d found their way around. Aaron didn’t seem to mind. 

They stood there for a while, just looking at each other. It was like old times. But better. Robert felt a need to pinch himself. Someone else tried to pass them, and they moved out of the way, both of them now leaning on the bar. Aaron ordered them another drink, still within Robert’s arm. He even moved closer. Robert wondered for a moment if Aaron was drunk, but he hadn’t been drinking that much.

He continued like everything was normal. Like they being squeezed together wasn’t unusual. He continued talking and took full advantage of the situation, moving his hand, so that it was under Aarons shirt, touching skin. He could feel Aaron shudder. He looked Aaron in the eyes, and asked him if he wanted to leave.

Aaron looked at him. He suddenly looked very young, and very insecure. Robert shrugged. “It’s early. We could end the night with a pint at the Woolie”, he added. That seemed to make Aaron feel somewhat better, he nodded. “Yeah, let’s go home” he answered.

They went out on the street Robert still had his arm around Aaron. They found a cab to take them home within a few minutes. Robert let go of Aaron and went in the backseat. He expected Aaron to go up front, but instead he followed Robert in and sat beside him. When Robert told the driver where they wanted to go he felt Aarons hand sneaking up his thigh. He put his hand over the hand before it reached up too far. He couldn’t believe this was happening. 

It wasn’t long before Robert moved his hand from Aarons, to touch. He couldn’t stay away. Aaron’s hand moved up his thigh, and Robert firmly placed his arm across Aaron’s shoulders, and pulled him closer. Aaron following pliant. Their lips locked. Robert didn’t care if the driver got a show, he didn’t care for anything, but the man he was now fiercely kissing. 

The ride was too short, and Robert worried as they tumbled out of the cab. He needn’t worry. Aaron grabbed his hand, and pulled him towards the back door. Robert followed him. When they got closer to the door, he hesitated. “Aaron, are you sure?” he asked. He didn’t want Aaron to regret being with him. Ever. He had to ask. Aaron stopped. He looked at Robert for a brief moment. Robert felt like his heart stopped. Aaron didn’t want this.

A second later he was pinned to the wall beside the backdoor. Aaron’s body pressed up to his own. Aaron’s face very, very close. Aaron’s eyes locked with his. He squirmed a little. Suddenly Aaron spoke. “I know” he said. He repeated it again “I know”. Robert wondered what he knew. He didn’t really know if he dared to ask. He was held in a firm grip. Aaron staring into his face. Reluctantly he asked “what do you know, Aaron?”

Aaron smirked. “Do you really think that Adam can keep anything a secret?” was the amused answer. Robert didn’t that’s why he had been hesitant to involve anyone but Vic and Diane. He tried to decipher Aaron’s mood, and how to proceed. Aaron seemed more amused than angry, it was confusing. “I’ve known for a while, I appreciated Adam telling me, it gave me time to decide for myself what I wanted to do about it” Aaron continued.

Robert didn’t know if he even wanted to ask, but he couldn’t stand the silence, and not knowing. “So,” he said “What are you going to do about it?” 

As sudden as he was pinned to the wall, he was let go of. Aaron had taken two steps back, and Robert missed him. He wanted him in his arms. He didn’t dare to move though. Aaron looked at him, before he went up to the door, opened it and went in. He shut it behind him and Robert let out a painful breath. It was over. He’d screwed up. He’d never get Aaron back. Aaron had only played him.

“Are you going to come upstairs with me, or are you going to sulk there all night” Aaron’s voice pierced the black haze that had been surrounding him. “Upstairs?” he asked in surprise. “Yes, Robert, upstairs, first we are going to talk, about us, then I’m going to take full advantage of your body” Aaron winked, and Robert knew everything was going to be all right. They were going to be back together.


End file.
